Kristin Chenoweth
|GebOrt = Tulsa, Oklahoma |imdb = 0155693 |twitter = KChenoweth}} Kristin Dawn Chenoweth (*24. Juli 1968 in Tulsa, Oklahoma) ist eine US-amerikanische Musicaldarstellerin und Filmschauspielerin. In Glee stellt sie April Rhodes dar. Leben Kristin Chenoweth wurde in Tulsa, Oklahoma geboren und bereits kurz nach ihrer Geburt adoptiert. Zusammen mit ihrem Bruder, dem leiblichen Sohn ihrer Adoptiveltern, wuchs sie in Broken Arrow auf. Bereits früh wurde ihr musikalisches Talent gefördert und sie nahm Tanz- sowie Gesangsunterricht. Nach ihrem High School Abschluss im Jahre 1986 wurde sie an der Oklahoma State University in Oklashoma City ausgebildet. Dort erlangte sie einen Bachelorabschluss in Musical Theater und studierte weiter bis zum Masterabschluss in Opera Performance. Sie war mit ihrem Kollegen Marc Kudisch verlobt. Das Paar trennte sich jedoch im Jahr 2001. Anschließend war Chenoweth einige Zeit mit dem Schauspieler und Moderator Jeff Probst liiert. Des Weiteren war sie in Beziehungen mit Aaron Sorkin, Charlie McDowell und Dana Brunetti. Aktuell ist sie mit Andrew Pruett liiert. Ihre Autobiographie, "A Little Bit Wicked: Life, Love and Faith in Stages", wurde 2009 veröffentlicht. Chenoweth erhielt am 24. Juli 2015 den Hollywood Walk of Fame, wobei auch Glee-Gaststarkollegin Carol Burnett dabei war. Karriere Theater Kristin Chenoweth gab im Jahr 1997 ihr Broadwaydebüt in der Produktion von "Steel Pier". Einem breiten Publikum wurde sie 1999 bekannt als sie in dem Musical "You’re a Good Man Charly Brown" spielte. Ihre Interpretation der Sally brachte ihr sowohl einen Tony Award als auch einen Drama Desk Award als beste Nebendarstellerin ein. Internationale Bekanntheit erlangte sie insbesondere durch ihr Engagement in der Originalbesetzung der Broadwayproduktion des Musicals Wicked - Die Hexen von Oz an der Seite von Idina Menzelund Joel Gray. Für ihre Darstellung der Hexe Galinda/Glinda wurde Chenoweth mehrfach ausgezeichnet. 2007 feierte sie Erfolge mit dem Musical "The Apple Tree", für das sie erneut für den Drama Desk Award nominiert wurde. 2008 verkörperte sie die "Kunigunde" in dem Musical Candide an der English National Opera. Vom April 2010 bis zum Januar 2011 war sie am Broadway in New York im Musical "Promises, Promises" in der Rolle der Fran Kubelik zu sehen. Musik Kristin Chenoweth ist eine klassisch ausgebildete Sängerin. Sie interpretiert neben klassischen Liedern und Opern auch erfolgreich Popmusik und Musicalstücke. Als Sängerin tritt Chenoweth bei verschiedenen Veranstaltungen wie dem Evening at Pops 2004 des Fernsehsenders PBSauf und ist mit eigenen Konzerten in den Vereinigten Staaten zu sehen. Zum Markenzeichen der Schauspielerin gehört neben ihrer Größe von nur 150 cm die sehr hohe Stimme, die bis in das Pfeiferregister reicht. Chenoweth ist eine lyrische Koloratursoubrette. Sie selbst verglich ihre Stimme einmal mit der von Betty Boop. Kristin Chenoweth war an den verschiedenen Soundtracks ihrer Musicalengagements beteiligt. Zudem hat sie seit ihrem Debüt Let Yourself Go mittlerweile mehrere eigene Alben veröffentlicht wie "As I Am" oder eine Zusammenstellung von Weihnachtsliedern auf der 2008 veröffentlichten CD "A Lovely Way to Spend Christmas". Im August 2016 verkündete sie, dass sie am 23. September ihr neues Album "The Art of Elegance" veröffentlichen wird. Film und Fernsehen Durch ihren Erfolg am Broadway erhielt die Schauspielerin 2001 eine eigene Fernsehserie. Chenoweth verkörperte in der teilweise Autobiografischen Sendung ihr Alter-Ego, die angehende Schauspielerin und Sängerin Kristin Yancey, die zur Finanzierung ihres Lebensunterhalts als Sekretärin jobt. Die Serie wurde mangels Zuschauer bereits nach einer Staffel eingestellt. Es folgten Gastauftritte in "Frasier", "Sesamstaße" sowie "Alles Betty!". Von 2004 bis 2006 war sie in der preisgekrönten Serie "The West Wing" an der Seite von Stockard Channing, Allison Janney, Martin Sheen und John Spencer zu sehen. Sie spielt seit 2007 in der US-Serie "Pushing Daisies" die Rolle der Olive Snook und wurde für diese zweimal für einen Emmy als beste Nebendarstellerin nominiert. Im Jahr 2002 gab Kristin Chenoweth ihr Kinodebüt. Seither war sie in Nebenrollen immer wieder auf der großen Leinwand vertreten. In "Verliebt in eine Hexe" spielte sie 2005 an der Seite von Nicole Kidman, Will Ferrell und Shirley MacLaine. Ein Jahr später war sie unter anderem in den Komödien "Schräger als Fikiton" mit Maggie Gyllenhaal und Dustin Hoffman, "Die Chaoscamper" mit Robin Williams sowie "Der rosarote Panther" mit Steve Martin und Kevin Kline zu sehen. Für die beiden letztgenannten wurde sie als schlechteste Nebendarstellerin für die Goldene Himbeere nominiert. Für ihre Rolle als Olive Snook in der Fernsehserie "Pushing Daisies" wurde sie 2009 mit dem Emmy als beste Nebendarstellerin in einer Comedyserie ausgezeichnet. Im August 2015 wurde bekannt, dass sie für den Animationsfilm "My Little Pony" gecastet wurde. Ihr Charakter wird komplett neu sein und soll 2017 erscheinen. Schmuck Im Dezember 2015 brachte sie ihre eigene Schmuckkollektion exklusiv auf HSN heraus. Engagements Broadway *1997: Steel Pier *1999: You're a Good Man, Charlie Brown *1999: Epic Proportions *2003: Wicked - Die Hexen von Oz *2006: The Apple Tree *2010–2011: Promises, Promisies Off Broadway *The Fantasticks *Dames at Sea *1994: Box Office of the Damned *1997: Scapin *1998: A New Brain Sonstige *1998: Strike Up the Band im New York City Center Encores! *2000: On a Clear Day You Can See Forever'' im New York City Center Encores!'' *2005: The Apple Tree im New York City Center Encores! *2007: Stairway to Paradise im New York City Center Encores! *2008: Candide an der English National Opera *2009: Music in the Air im New York City Center Encores! Filmografie Filme *2002: Topa Topa Bluffs *2005: Show Business *2005: Verliebt in eine Hexe *2006: Der rosarote Panther *2006: Die Chaoscamper *2006: Krass *2006: Schräger als Fiktion *2006: Blendende Weihnachten *2008: Tinker Bell *2008: Mein Schatz, unsere Familien und ich *2008: Space Chimps *2009: Into Temptation *2009: Rapunzel (Stimme) *2009: Tinker Bell und der verlorene Schatz (Stimme) *2009: Twelve Men of Christmas *2010: Tinker Bell and the Great Fairy Rescue (Stimme) *2010: Legally Mad *2010: Du schon wieder *2012: Hit and Run *2013: Family Weekend *2013: Untitled Tad Quill Project *2014: The Opposite Sex *2015: Micah the A**hole Ghost *2015: Descendants *2015: Hard Sell *2015: Strange Magic (Stimme) *2015: The Boy Next Door Serien *1999: Paramour *1999: Annie *2001: Kristin *2001: Fraiser *2003: The Music Man *2004: Sesame Street *2005: Candide *2004-2006: The West Wing *2007: Alles Betty! *2007: Robot Chicken *2007: Pushing Daisies *2009: Sit Down Shut Up *2009-2011: Glee *2009: American Idol (Gastjuror) *2011: Submissions Only (1 Folge) *2012: The Good Wife (2 Folgen) *2012: Lovin' Lakin (Miniserie) *2012: GCB (10 Folgen) *2012: Hot in Cleveland (1 Folge) *2013, 2014: Kirstie (2 Folgen) *2014: BoJack Horseman (Stimme, 1 Folge) Diskografie Soloalbum *2001: Let Yourself Go *2005: As I Am *2008: A Lovely Way to Spend Christmas Cast Recordings *1995: Billion Dollar Baby *1998: A New Brain *1999: 110 in the Shade *1999: You’re a Good Man, Charlie Brown *2001: You Never Know *2003: Wicked - Die Hexen von Oz *2010: Promises, Promises Gastbeiträge *2000: John Bucchino: Grateful: The Songs of John Bucchino *2001: Mandy Patinkin: Kidults *2007: Nathan Gunn: Just Before Sunrise Für Glee *2009: Glee: The Music, Volume 1 *2010: Glee: The Music, Volume 3 - Showstoppers *2011: Glee: The Music, Volume 6 *2014: Glee: The Music, Celebrating 100 Episodes Auszeichnungen Theaterpreise *1997: Theatre World Award für Steel Pier *1999: Drama Desk Award: Beste Nebendarstellerin in einem Musical für You're a Good Man, Charlie Brown *1999: Tony Award: Beste Nebendarstellerin in einem Musical für You're a Good Man, Charlie Brown *2004: nominiert für den Drama Desk Award für die beste Hauptdarstellerin in einem Musical für Wicked – Die Hexen von Oz *2004: nominiert für den Tony Award für Beste Hauptdarstellerin in einem Musical für Wicked – Die Hexen von Oz *2004: Broadway.com Audience Award: Bestes Bühnenpaar für Wicked – Die Hexen von Oz (mit Idina Menzel) *2007: nominiert für den Drama Desk Award Outstanding Actress in a Musical for The Apple Tree *2007: nominiert für Broadway.com Audience Award Favorite Actress in a Musical für The Apple Tree *2007: Broadway.com Audience Award Favorite Diva Performance für The Apple Tree Film und Fersehpreise *2005: nominiert für den SAG Award: Outstanding Performance by an Ensemble in a Drama Series für The West Wing *2006: nominiert für den SAG Award: Outstanding Performance by an Ensemble in a Drama Series für The West Wing *2006: nominiert für die Goldene Himbeere: Schlechteste Nebenrolle für Deck the Halls, Der rosarote Panther und RV *2008: nominiert für den Emmy als beste Nebendarstellerin in einer Comedy-Serie für Pushing Daisies *2009: Emmy als beste Nebendarstellerin in einer Comedy-Serie für Pushing Daisies *2011: Nominierung in der Kategorie Outstanding Guest Performence in a Comedy Series für April Rhodes in der Folge "Rumours" Kategorie:Glee Cast Kategorie:Cast S1 Kategorie:Cast S2 Kategorie:Cast S5